At Your Service
by Irrelevancy
Summary: Kouyuu's new bodyguard and lady-in-waiting. A traitor or a lover? EDITED VERSION IN SECOND CHAPPY. Trust me, the second one is better...
1. At Your Service

**At Your Service**

It has been a week since Ki Mien arrived as lady-in-waiting to Koyuu. Koyuu still hasn't gotten used to Mien's supernatural ability to clean. During this week, Mien had saved Koyuu from many dangers, from an avalanche of books to a dip in the pond. Yet Koyuu still doesn't know much about her. Mien was always silent except for her occasional "Hai" and "Yes", Koyuu's favorite kind of girl: the silent type, but Mien was… too silent.

The reason why Mien came was because that "unknown assassins" have occasionally targeted Koyuu. Ran Shuuhei had sent imperial guards to watch over Koyuu, but all of them "disappeared". But Ryuuki, the emperor, had designated his new lady-in-waiting to Koyuu, also as a bodyguard, for Mien was skilled in martial arts, karate, judo, aikido, kendo, and archery. The Ki clan is also a direct descendant of a ninja clan.

The real reason, however, of sending Mien to Koyuu was so Mien would be away from the emperor yet close enough to study. Ryuuki and Shuuhei has reasons to believe Mien is working for a group against the current king, and Mien worked in the Imperial Palace in attempt to murder the emperor. A month ago, Ryuuki had proposed the idea of faking the danger of one of his subordinates and transfer Mien over. Shuuhei was too skilled to be in danger, so naturally, Koyuu was chosen. Koyuu was protestant at first, but in the end, he had to agree.

Koyuu was now afraid he was failing his job; for he was suppose to find out all he can about Mien, yet he couldn't. Mien did not like to talk, and did nothing out of the ordinary. Well, Mien was a serious bodyguard, that's for sure. Every night Mien would stand outside of Koyuu's chamber, alert for anything suspicious. In fact, Koyuu hadn't seen Mien sleep at all since she first came! Tonight, he couldn't stand it anymore. Koyuu opened the door, startling Mien. "Do you EVER sleep?" Koyuu was a bit annoyed at this. Mien was stammering, "Um, why do you… um… ask?" Koyuu let out a frustrated sigh. "I have never seen you sleep since you got here! So I'm asking you when do you ever sleep!" Mien looked away. "A bodyguard must make sure her lord is safe at all times, even if it means not sleeping." Koyuu was astonished. "So, you never did sleep since you got here?!" Mien gulped, then mutters softly, "No…" Koyuu sighed yet again and slapped his hand to his forehead. Then in a commanding voice, Koyuu said sternly, "Sleep." He pointed to his room. "I can't! I must watch…" Koyuu, who grabbed her arm and pushed her in the room, cut off Mien. "I'll stay awake tonight, and you sleep! Geez, women are so frustrating!" "But what if-" Koyuu clamped a hand over her mouth. "I'll wake you if anything unusual happens!" Koyuu pushed her onto the bed and then walked across the room to his desk. Mien could still hear Koyuu muttering as she smiled. She was unsure if she should obey or not. As if sensing her hesitance, Koyuu turned around. Seeing her still sitting up, Koyuu sighed. "I know bodyguards 'aren't suppose to do this, but look it here. You're a girl for goodness sake! Your body is not strong enough to do a man's job like working overnight!" Mien didn't move. Koyuu walked over and sat next to her. "Why won't you sleep?" To his surprise, Mien answered. "The previous master I worked for always told me to sleep. But he had… wrongful intentions. Due to debt, I couldn't quit the job and…" There was a catch in her voice, as if she was about to cry. Koyuu was surprised she had such a past behind her. Koyuu gently laid a hand on her shoulder. Koyuu whispered quietly, "Don't worry. I'm not like that." Mien was startled. She looked up, trying to explain, "Oh no! That's not what I meant! I meant that… that…" Mien's voice trailed off. She had never looked so pitiful. Koyuu laughed quietly. "I know, I know. Just sleep. If it'll help, I'll stay outside tonight." Mien looked even more horrified at this. "Koyuu-sama! You can't! I'm saying that I'm fine outside." Koyuu cut across her, a mad expression on his face. "Mien, let me show you something." Koyuu pulled out a small ceramic bottle. Uncorking it, he poured some of it onto a handkerchief. "Do you know what this is?" Koyuu asked, handing her the cloth. Mien didn't even look at it. "Chloroform…" Mien whispered with a face of absolute despair. Koyuu raised an eyebrow. "Well, if you don't want me to use this on you, you better go to sleep right now." Ignoring Mien's protests, he walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.

"Koyuu? What are you doing here?" Ryuuki asked. Koyuu gave a quick bow and a low mutter of, "Your majesty." Ryuuki signaled for Koyuu to straighten up. Koyuu sighed. "About that girl, Mien, I…" Koyuu's voice trailed off. Ryuuki waited expectantly. "I really don't think she's one of the traitors," Koyuu said in a stronger voice. Ryuuki looked at Koyuu in surprise. "It is not like you to trust so easily, especially females," Ryuuki said in a low voice. Koyuu tensed. He had predicted this, the scolding of trusting too easily. But to his surprise, the emperor laughed and said, "Well, I trust your senses. You are the softest of all of us, so please watch over her still." Ryuuki sighed. "It's not like I'm trying to ruin your trust to Mien, but now have positive evidence that she works for the rebellion group." Koyuu looked up at the emperor in surprise. "What evidence?" Koyuu questioned. Ryuuki looked at Koyuu painfully. "Imperial guards and Shuuhei himself has seen Mien talk to masked men at night. They leave each time but we don't know what are her intentions." Koyuu glanced towards his room. Then, his expression tensed and finally said, "I understand. I'll watch over her and be careful." Sensing the catch in his voice, Ryuuki sighed and patted Koyuu on the back. "We have tightened the security around you, so don't worry." With that, Ryuuki slowly pulled his hand away and walked back to Shuurei's chamber.

Tears streamed down Mien's cheeks. Crying silently, she walked back to Koyuu's room, hiding quietly in the shadows. Back in the room, Mien sat down on the bed. Sensing presence coming, she quickly pulled the covers over herself. Before she could wipe off the tears, Koyuu walked it. Mien stayed immobile as Koyuu sat down on the bed beside her. Her heart skipped a beat. Laying his hand on Mien's shoulder, Koyuu whispered, "I'm sorry." Then, he walked back to his desk.

Koyuu awoken with a start. He found himself undressed and in bed, the covers pulled tightly around him. The door opened. "Koyuu-sama, are you awake?" Mien asked, balancing a tray of food on her hand as she closed the door silently behind her. Mien smiled, which startled Koyuu since she had never smiled in front of him before. Her smile was radiant, and Koyuu felt a blush creeping up his cheeks. "Here's your breakfast, Koyuu-sama," Mien said, walking over and placing the tray in front of him. Koyuu looked down. All the food looked like delicacies served only to emperors. Koyuu looked up in surprise at Mien, all his embarrassment forgotten. "What the…" Mien looked startled, and answered, "Oh, right. I'm sorry that the food isn't really great, but I had tried to make it as great as possible for you…" "No, I mean…" Koyuu sighed in annoyance. "I'm asking why the delicacies-look-a-likes?" Using his chopsticks, he picked up what was in the "shark fin soup" and looked at it in surprise. "This is Kite Herb!" Koyuu exclaimed. Mien laughed at his amazement. "Kite Herb, peeled then boiled with a slight pinch of cinnamon and parsley, then steamed in strings with vinegar and a spoon of garlic makes it clear, thus creating fake but tasty shark-fin. It is also extremely good for the movements of the muscle." Koyuu was surprised at her knowledge. "Well, why the sudden king-like treatment?" Koyuu further questioned. "Well," Mien blushed. "I'm sorry about sleeping in yesterday night. So I thought you might be tired this morning." Looking down, Mien's blush deepened. "I'm sorry…" She muttered. "But how did I end up in bed? And this is…" Koyuu gestured to his clothes. Mien froze. "I… I… I'm sorry! I just thought you might not be comfortable in your regular clothes and… Well, I didn't think twice since I had served a lot of men before and…" Her eyes darkened. Koyuu sighed. "It's okay. Thank you." Koyuu added. When Koyuu started on his breakfast, he noticed that all the plates, chopsticks, spoons, and bowls were iron. He looked up to the side, just in time to see Mien gently smiling at him with painful, dark eyes.

"So, Koyuu, where is the lady in question?" Shuuhei asked with a slightly smug grin on his face. Koyuu grunted. "Outside," he muttered. Shuuhei was surprised. "A single word answer? That's not like you. Perhaps…" Shuuhei 's voice trailed off at the end. Koyuu looked a bit startled. "What?" Koyuu asked suspiciously. Shuuhei's grin returned. "Perhaps you haven't found out anything about the girl." Koyuu's head dropped, but was completely serious right after. "Shuuhei. Answer me something," Koyuu said in a low voice. "Yes?" Shuuhei asked in a silky voice. "What if Mien IS guilty? What if she tries to kill the emperor?" Shuuhei was quite, but not genuinely surprised. Shuuhei sighed. "Well, at most she'd either be executed or sentenced to a lifetime in the dungeons." Koyuu clenched his fist together, and then nodded. Shuuhei said, "Well, I'll be leaving now…" Shuuhei began to walk out, but at the door, he saw Mien standing there, bowing to him. Shuuhei nodded in her direction and walked off.

Shuuhei walked in through the door of Ryuuki's bedchamber. "So? Am I wrong?" Ryuuki asked, nodding his head towards the table. Shuuhei grinned a little and answered, "Not at all your majesty, not at all." And then sat on the other end.

"Ne, Koyuu-sama, you shouldn't drink so much sake," Mien said, trying to soothe Koyuu. Koyuu just knocked her hand away. "Shut up! Just leave me alone!" Koyuu exclaimed, drunk, no doubt. "But, Koyuu-sama!" Mien tried again. Koyuu pushed her away. "I said SHUT UP!" Mien was silent at this. A few silent moments later, Mien walked forward. She gently took the sake cup out of Koyuu's hand and led him towards his bed. Koyuu came quietly. But at the edge of the bed he stumbled. This caught Mien by surprise, but she didn't try to dodge when Koyuu fell on top of her, gently snoring. Mien laughed quietly at Koyuu as she slowly flipped him over. Dragging him on top of the bed, she slowly undressed him and pulled the sheets over him. Mien stared at Koyuu, mesmerized. "Sorry…" She whispered the same word back to him, then took a cloth, soaked with chloroform, and covered his mouth.

Mien closed the door behind her. All of a sudden, two masked men jumped down from the ceiling. Mien didn't show any signs of surprise. In fact, she seemed to be expecting them. One of them said in a hushed tone, "Kaze-sama has a new plan." Mien answered, "Oh?" The other masked man finished, "Kaze-sama says that in order to make the emperor fall, we must start by killing off his resources." Mien knew it was coming. She had predicted this, but not so soon. Mien's cool green eyes turned as cold and sharp as steel. "Hm," Mien's soft, soothing voice turned dark and icy. Both men got into fighting positions. "Kaze-sama had warned us about your possible reaction. If we must, we will get rid of you." Mien's eyes narrowed. Smirking, she said, "Perhaps this is why Kaze-sama sent two of his private dogs instead of the usual assassins." Both men's features tightened. Without further ado, both men rushed forward, swords raised, so quick as if disappearing into thin air. But Mien was nonetheless better. She disappeared right after them, vanishing into thin air. All of the sudden, the door was sliced open. No blood spilled but both assassins were only missing Mien by hair's breath. All three of them froze. One of the assassins said, "Kaze-sama had told us you wouldn't be able to fight back." "Oh? And did your great Kaze-sama tell you how I CAN fight back?" Mien's sassy tone further angered the assassins. Both of them scowled and rushed forward at the same time. Mien did not move this time, but stayed poised, eyes focused on both their weapons. Suddenly, both katanas were brought down. Then, Mien did a quick turn sideways, dodging both their swords, doing a side flip onto the bed. One of the assassin's eyes narrowed. "You could've gotten away with that move, yet you chose to stay possibly to death and protect that man. What is he to you?" Mien smiled down at Koyuu, still sleeping. "My savior…" she whispered.

"Are you not in love with the man?" The same assassin asked. Mien looked over at him calmly. "So what if I am? And I'm still his bodyguard, so I have to insure his safety at all times." "Well said!" A new voice said from the doorway. All heads turned towards the voice, and Mien gasped, "Shuuhei-sama!" Shuuhei smiled at Mien. "Yup! And along with his Imperial Army surrounding the place!" Mien leered down at the two assassins. "You heard him. You've got no way to escape." The assassins scowled. Mien looked back to Koyuu and sighed. "Shuuhei-sama? Would you mind doing me a favor and not attack first? There is something I must to." Shuuhei remained smiling at this. "By all means, my lady."

Mien stepped down from the bedpost. "I'll fight you both. Something to be done." Mien said, facing the assassins straight on. The assassin saw this as a chance rather then a trap. "As you wish. DIE!" He cried and both of them rushed forward at the yell. As they disappeared, Mien's eyes followed (I think) their movements, gaining closer and closer. All of the sudden, both of them struck. It was obvious Mien predicted the move, but she did nothing to prevent it. Blood splashed onto the white bed and the wooden ground. Mien staggered a little but did nothing to show the pain of two deep gashes in her arms. Instead, a smile came to her lips.

As if reciting from an old prayer, Mien said in a clear, loud voice, "Thy bond breaks if guilt washed away by thine own blood, thus able to break away, freeing thee from indenture." Flashing a short blade from her sleeve, she placed it in her mouth, securing it tightly between her teeth. Her arms hanging limply from her side, she twisted slightly, and then disappeared. All eyes looked around for her. Then all of a sudden, one of the assassins yelled in pain. A dark hole appeared from where his heart was. Blood flew out of his mouth, and then he fell. The other assassin, spotting Mien at last, charged forward, sword rose. Mien likewise ran forward, her clothes and face splattered with blood. As they were about to meet, the assassin ducked and turned to Mien's back. Sensing this, Mien turned to the side. Using the momentum from the turn, she threw out the dagger she held in her mouth. Mien's eyes widened as the assassin did not block the dagger, but instead threw out two, no three small darts. Mien's sharp eyes caught the movement of the third shadow dart, hidden underneath the larger, broader dagger thrown at Shuuhei. Shuuhei acted immediately, drawing out his sword and flicking away the obvious dagger. But the angle his sword was in prevented him to block the second one. The last dagger flew to the still drugged and immobile Koyuu, lying on the bed.

Mien had a split second to decide. Clenching her teeth in pain, she threw out a long iron chain that was wrapped around her left arm to Shuuhei's direction, running the opposite way at the same time. Both darts struck at the same time. One bounced harmlessly off the iron chain, while the other skewered both of Mien's hands and struck right beneath her throat. The force knocked Mien backwards onto the bed and into Koyuu. The knock woke Koyuu up as the whole tapestry above them fell, covering them with sheets of linen. Shuuhei rushed forward, accompanied by 2 armored generals, yelling orders back to the troop outside. "Koyuu!" Shuuhei yelled. Then, he started to cut an opening in the sheets. Koyuu suddenly burst out, Mien in his hands. Koyuu stood up, impatiently brushing all the cloth off him. Shuuhei signaled for one of the generals and commanded, "Get the doctor and tell him she is poisoned." Picking up the dart on the ground with a handkerchief, Shuuhei wrapped it and handed it to the officer. The officer saluted and took Mien's limp body from Koyuu's hands. Seeing Mien safe, Koyuu finally relaxed and let his straining legs collapse under him.

Mien woke up slightly. She tried to move her arms but a sharp pain shot up her muscles. She found it hard to breathe, as if her throat was constricted. All of her body ached, and her head was pounding. She tried to draw more air into her lungs, but a sharp pain seared through her chest. Gasping and coughing, Mien took her hand away from her mouth. Mien stared at them in shock. She barely heard the doors open to her right and people questioning her. Nothing just made sense anymore, for her hands were covered with dark red blood, staining the cuff of her shirt. Dark shadows surrounding her tried to reach for her hand. Mien just pulled her hands back, shivering and eyes wide with fright. Then all of a sudden, a familiar voice spoke next to her ears, softly, soothingly. Hands gently clasped around her shoulders, the touch as soft as feathers. The hands gently pushed her back onto the bed. She followed the hands' guide, slowly lying down. One hand released their grip and moved tenderly over her eyes, slowly moving down. Mien followed and closed her eyes. Comfortably, she fell asleep.

"So? Did you find out?" Koyuu had jumped out of his seat the moment the doctor walked it. The doctor glanced at his hopeful face, and then looked down, lightly shaking his hand. Koyuu's eyes turned blank. He suddenly felt powerless, and collapsed into the seat beside Mien's bed. Over the days, Mien had turned paler and skinnier, yet a content smile still adorned her lips as long as Koyuu was beside her. So Koyuu never left her side, asleep nor awake.

There was another reason behind why Koyuu refused to budge from the seat beside Mien's bed. The doctor couldn't find the antidote to the poison. The dart had been soaked with some sort of ultra mega extreme poison that no antidotes have been accounted. The doctor said it might be the end of her time, so naturally, Koyuu wanted to stay by her.

On this day, however, everything in Koyuu's view about death changed. Mien had woken up from her 3-day slumber. She was weak and pale, thin and frail. Her breathing was hard and couldn't move a few inches without panting. Everyone pretended not to notice, but this all the same made it more painful for Mien. She knew she was dying. Their faces show it.

That night, Ryuuki, Shuuhei, and Koyuu arrived at Mien's room. Koyuu helped Mien sit up. Ryuuki sat down in a chair pulled next to the bed. Taking a breath and smiling slightly, he began, "I would like to thank you for exposing the rebellion group. Thanks to the assassin, we were able to get information and catch them." Mien slowly shook her head. "I didn't do much really," Then she smiled painfully. "I mean, look at my state now." Koyuu had been holding her by her shoulders. At these words, Koyuu tensed and his grip tightened. Shuuhei exhaled and smiled. "We know you missed on purpose, so the thief would be immobile and incapable of getting away yet still alive for questioning and interrogation." Mien blinked at these words. Ryuuki continued, "Thanks to you, we have caught Shishio, who was under the alias of "Kaze-sama" during his reign of the uprising group." Mien took a shaky breath. Ryuuki closed his eyes and stood up. "Well, Shuuhei, we should get going now." Turning back, he ordered, "Koyuu, you stay here and guard Mien-san for the night." Koyuu didn't even retort as they walked out the door. He only stared sadly at Mien's face, shrouded by a passing cloud's shadow through the moon's light.

"I suppose you already know, and I won't explain nor deny it." Koyuu started. "But I do oblige to asking you why." Mien had a surprised look on her face. "I mean, you did realize the darts were poisoned, correct?" Koyuu's eyebrows furrowed as he spoke, his voice increasing speed. "But, I'm your bodyguard. It is my duty to protect my master. And…" Koyuu looked at Mien's face, slightly blushing. He gently caressed her cheek. Mien looked up. Grey met green. The cloud passed, and Mien's pale demeanor was unveiled, her pale green eyes moist with tears. Bright moonlight illuminated the room.

Their lips met. Mien slowly closed her eyes and allowed Koyuu to gently slip off her shawl, draped over her shoulders for warmth. Koyuu lightly pushed Mien down on the bed. Breaking their touch, Koyuu sat up. Taking the covers that were thrown to the foot of the bed, he soothingly covered Mien with them. Lowering and gently kissing her forehead, Koyuu smiled sadly at her. "Please don't be sad, Koyuu-sama." Koyuu knew what she was referring to. Closing her eyes and smiling, Mien whispered, "Death is part of life. If I am meant to be gone now, I shall gladly accept." A tear rolled down her cheeks. "The only thing I regret is fate not allowing us together." There was a moment of silence as Koyuu gently wiped away Mien's tears.

"I love you."

Those were the last words of Mien's Koyuu had heard. Apparently, after Koyuu left the room, Mien had died. There was no struggle, no pain. She was at ease, accomplished her job. But the strange thing was, Mien was gripping a jade tightly in her right fist when she died. On it was a single character: Li. It was hand made by Mien, a gift for Koyuu. It was said that Koyuu had never taken it off since he had adorned the jade. During Mien's burial, Koyuu didn't shed even one tear. "She wouldn't have wanted anyone to be sad. She was contented to go." Koyuu had explained later on. A few weeks later, everything seems back to normal, normal as in before Mien had come. Koyuu yelled and scolded Shuuhei everyday, and as usual, Shuuhei laughed them off everyday. Nothing seemed different, except Koyuu had made an oath at Mien's tomb. And he has kept it until his death. Koyuu had never married nor courted since Mien's death.


	2. Revised

**A/N: Edited version of At Your Service...**

**'cause really, I thought it was good...**

**then I was introduced to yaoi~~**

**OMG, now I really wanna change this to a Kouyuu/Shuuei fic...**

**0.0**

**Eh well, I'm not gonna...**

**'cause really... It's an old story... of mine.**

**I feel like... I have no right to change it...**

**0.0**

**But well, an omake perhaps. It will turn into a Kouyuu/Shuuei fic.  
**

* * *

It has been a week since Ki Mien arrived as lady-in-waiting to Kouyuu. Kouyuu still hasn't gotten used to Mien's supernatural ability to clean. During the week, Mien had saved him from many dangers; from an avalanche of books to a dip in the pond. Yet the scholar still doesn't know much about her. Mien was always silent except for her occasional "Hai" and "Yes": Kouyuu's favorite kind of girl: the silent type, but Mien was… too silent.

The reason why Mien came was because that "unknown assassins" have occasionally targeted Kouyuu. Ran Shuuhei had sent imperial guards to watch over Kouyuu, but all of them had "disappeared" mysteriously. But Ryuuki, the emperor, had designated his new lady-in-waiting to Kouyuu, also as a bodyguard, for Mien was skilled in martial arts, karate, judo, aikido, kendo, and kyudo, with an uncanny instinct for danger.

The real reason, however, of sending Mien to Kouyuu was so Mien would be away from the emperor yet close enough to study. Ryuuki and Shuuhei has reasons to believe Mien is working for a group against the current king, and Mien worked in the Imperial Palace in attempt to murder the emperor. A month ago, Ryuuki had proposed the idea of faking the danger of one of his subordinates and transfer Mien over. Shuuhei was too skilled to actually be in danger, so a bodyguard would make no sense. Naturally, Kouyuu was chosen. The scholar was protestant at first, but in the end, he had to agree.

Kouyuu was now afraid he was failing his job; for he was suppose to find out all he can about Mien, yet he couldn't. Mien did not like to talk, and did nothing out of the ordinary. Well, the girl was a serious bodyguard, that's for sure. Every night Mien would stand outside of Kouyuu's chambers, alert for anything suspicious. In fact, as he noticied now, he hadn't seen Mien sleep at all since she first came! Tonight, he couldn't stand it anymore. Kouyuu pulled the screen door open, startling Mien.

"Do you EVER sleep?" At this point, Kouyuu was beyond frustrated to care about the brunette's startled, then frightened expression.

Mien stammered, "Um, why do you… um… ask?" Kouyuu let out a frustrated sigh.

"I have never seen you sleep since you got here! So I'm asking you when do you ever sleep!" Mien looked away.

"A bodyguard must make sure her lord is safe at all times, even if it means not sleeping..." she answered quietly, subtly avoiding the scholar's eyes.

Kouyuu was astonished. "So, you never did sleep since you got here?!"

The girl closed her eyes and answered in a monotone, "I do not feel the need to answer that, Kouyuu-dono."

Koyuu sighed yet again and slapped his hand to his forehead. Then in a commanding voice, Kouyuu said sternly, "Sleep." He pointed to his room.

"I must refuse, Kouyuu-dono... I-"

Kouyuu grabbed her arm brusquely, cutting her off, at this point too furious to care about whether or not the girl was a martial arts champ. "I'll stay awake tonight, and you sleep! Geez, women are so frustrating!"

"But what if-" Kouyuu clamped a hand over her mouth, fighting the urge to scream.

"I'll wake you if anything unusual happens!" Kouyuu pushed her onto the bed and then walked across the room to his desk. His mumbles never ceased as he padded across the floor. Mien had to smile at her... _upbeat_ boss, yet she was unsure if she should obey or not. As if sensing her hesitance, Kouyuu turned around. Seeing her still sitting up, he sighed. "I know bodyguards 'aren't suppose to do this, but look it here. You're a girl for goodness sake! Your body is not strong enough to do a man's job like working overnight!"

Mien didn't move. Kouyuu walked over and sat next to her. "Why won't you sleep?" To his surprise, Mien answered.

"It is a bodyguard's duty to watch over their masters, even if it means sacrifice." She continued, ignoring the scholar when he made to argue. "It's the first thing every bodyguard is taught in their training. The first rule. It's quite literally emblazoned into us." There was a bitter air about her tone, and her emerald eyes were overwhelmed with darkness. The scholar was surprised she had such a past behind her. Kouyuu gently laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Look, ignore the rules here, alright? I can't give less damn," he whispered softly. Mien was startled. She looked up, eyes wide with panic.

"Kouyuu-dono! Please don't misunderstand me for purposely ignoring your orders! I... I..." Mien's voice trailed off. She had never looked so pitiful. Kouyuu laughed quietly.

"I know, I know. Just sleep. If it'll help, I'll stay outside tonight." Mien looked even more horrified at this.

"Kouyuu-dono! You can't! I'm saying that I'm fine outside." Kouyuu cut across her, a stern, rather than mad expression on his face.

"Mien, let me show you something." Koyuu pulled out a small ceramic bottle. Uncorking it, he poured some of it onto a handkerchief. "Do you know what this is?" Koyuu asked, handing her the cloth. Mien didn't even look at it.

"Chloroform…" Mien whispered with an impassive face. But the wariness was obvious in her voice. Koyuu raised an eyebrow.

"Well, if you don't want me to use this on you, you better go to sleep right now." Ignoring Mien's protests, he walked out of the room and closed the door behind him, locking it for good measure.

--

"Kouyuu? What are you doing here?" Said scholar turned towards his emperor's voice, and gave a quick bow and a low mutter of, "Your majesty." Ryuuki signaled for Kouyuu to straighten up, all smiles, but eyes still inquiring.

Kouyuu sighed. "About that girl, Mien, I…" His voice trailed off. Ryuuki waited expectantly, hiding his shock at the fact that well, _Kouyuu_ was asking about a _girl_. Was it going to rain? "I really don't think she's one of the traitors," Kouyuu finally said in a stronger voice. Ryuuki couldn't hide his surprise any longer.

"It is not like you to trust so easily, especially females," he noted, watching as Kouyuu tensed obviously. He had predicted this, the scolding of trusting too easily. But to his surprise, the emperor laughed and said, "Well, I trust your senses. You are the softest of all of us, so please watch over her still." The emperor's cheerful tone was then replaced by a serious one. "It's not like I'm trying to ruin your trust to Mien, but now have positive evidence that she works for the rebellion group."

Kouyuu looked up at the emperor in surprise. "What evidence?"

Ryuuki looked at Kouyuu, a dull look in his eyes. "Imperial guards and Shuuhei himself has seen Mien talk to masked men at night. They leave quickly each time so we weren't able to capture them. So we don't know what her intentions are." Kouyuu gaze flitted towards his room, then back again. To Ryuuki's surprise, all the emotions melted off his face, and he answered in a cold, impassive tone, most un-Kouyuu-like.

"I understand. I'll watch over her."

Ryuuki gazed at his subordinate's expressionless face, seriously worried about his _friend_'s safety right now.

"We have guards on alert every night, so don't worry." Ryuuki turned and started to walk away, fearing that Kouyuu wasn't worried about_ his_ safety. "And please, Kouyuu... Be careful."

--

Mien listened as the emperor's footsteps faded away, then the cadence of her master's coming her way. Silently, she slipped within the room, careful not to disturb the precariously leaning piles of books at every other inch of the floor. She quickly resumed her position on the bed, turning her face away from the door. Listening quietly, she could hear Kouyuu as he slid the door open, walking as quietly as he could across the room towards the bed, cursing a few times when muffled thumps were heard. The brunette couldn't help but smile, but quickly wiped that off when the scholar finally made his way across, siting down at the foot of the bed. There was a moment of tense silence, when Mien listened intently to Kouyuu's breathing, matching hers with his as to not stand out or disturb his master's thoughts. If the shuffle of the scholar's silken robe didn't warn her, Kouyuu would've been pinned to the floor with a knife to his throat when he laid a hand on her shoulder. She struggled not to obviously tense up, like her instincts were telling her. But all the concentration disappeared at Kouyuu's words, and she didn't need to focus as to appear frozen/asleep any longer. His simple two words left a peculiar feeling within her, something she's never felt in her life of training in martial arts. It was a sort of... sweetness. There was a lump in her throat and a catch in her heartbeat. Weird. She had experienced more painful, cruel things in the past ten-someodd years of her life, and she had never wanted to _cry_ before. But this boss... He was able to do strange things to her feelings. Why, if she didn't know any better, she'd have said she was falling in love! Of course not! ...Right? Once more, she thought back to those two words, and felt warmth blossom from her heart. Hm... maybe... just maybe... She closed her eyes, letting those two words play in her mind over and over again, noting his precise notes and cadence, analyzing the sorrow, pain behind them.

_"I'm sorry..."_

--

Kouyuu woke up with a start. He found himself undressed and in bed, the covers pulled tightly around him. The door opened, snapping him out of his reverie.

"Kouyuu-dono, are you awake?" Mien asked, balancing a tray of food on her hand as she closed the door silently behind her. Even if this was a regular occurance, the scholar thought there was just something wrong with this picture. Something he couldn't put his finger on quite so well...

Mien smiled, which startled Kouyuu since she had never smiled in front of him before. Well, at least not like this. The smile was genuine and sweet. If Kouyuu had to choose an adjective, it would be feminine. Now, he had seen plenty before, with the hundreds of wedding proposal pictures in his office, each woman exaggeratedly beautiful and all smiling. But this smile on the normally pokerfaced brunette seemed twice as lovely as any others, and the scholar found himself grinning in response.

"Here's your breakfast, Kouyuu-dono," Mien said, walking over and placing the tray in front of him. He looked down, expecting his normal breakfast, but found that all the food looked like delicacies served only to emperors. Kouyuu looked up in surprise at Mien, all his embarrassment forgotten.

"What the…"

Mien looked startled, and answered, "Oh yes. I apologize that the food isn't really great, but I had tried to make it as great as possible for you…"

"No, I mean…" Koyuu sighed in annoyance. "I'm asking why the delicacies-look-a-likes?" Using his chopsticks, he picked up what was in the "shark fin soup" and looked at it in surprise. "This is Kite Herb!" Koyuu exclaimed. Mien smiled slightly at his amazement, then faded back to expressionless, though her eyes were still twinkling with amusement..

"Kite Herb, peeled then boiled with a slight pinch of cinnamon and parsley, then steamed in strings with vinegar and a spoon of garlic makes it clear, thus creating fake but tasty shark-fin. It is also extremely good for the movements of the muscle," she recited from what Kouyuu knows as one of the millions of books he had ever read. Hm... Not everyday you get a quiet _and_ smart female.

"Well, why the sudden king-like treatment?" Kouyuu further questioned, shoving his surprise away.

"Well," Mien looked away, which was a strange thing for a bodyguard to do. "I'm sorry about sleeping in yesterday night. So I thought you might be tired this morning." Then she looked straight into Kouyuu's eyes. "I do apologize."

"Oh quite apologizing. There's nothing wrong with it. But how did I end up in bed? And this is…" Kouyuu gestured to his clothes. Mien answered steadily.

"I thought you might not be comfortable in your regular clothes. But don't worry though," she added quickly when she caught the scholar's expression. "I didn't... do... anything..." At this point there was a peculiar expression on the brunette's face that Kouyuu had to turn around to hide his laughter. Plus, the words sounded so strange on Mien's tongue.

"It's alright," he said once he's turned around, the grin still not quite wiped off his lips. Thankfully, Mien didn't seem to mind. "Thank you." When Kouyuu started on his breakfast though, he noticed that all the plates, chopsticks, spoons, and bowls were iron (*see below). He looked up to the side, just in time to see Mien gently smiling at him with painful, dark eyes.

--

"So, Kouyuu, where is the lady in question?" Shuuei asked with a slightly teasing grin on his face.

"Outside," he muttered, brush still poised over the blank piece of paper, scrutinizing two opened books at the same time. But somehow, Shuuei knew that he wasn't really reading the words. But he continued, careful not to let the concern show through his words.

"A single word answer? That's not like you. Perhaps…" Shuuhei 's voice trailed off at the end, the smile fading, eyebrows raised. Koyuu looked a bit startled.

"Perhaps...what?" Kouyuu asked warily. Shuuei's grin returned.

"Perhaps you haven't found out anything about the girl." Koyuu's head dropped, but was completely serious right after.

"Shuuei. Answer me something," Koyuu said in a low voice.

"...Yes?" Shuuhei asked in a silky voice.

"What if Mien _is_ guilty? What if she tries to kill the emperor?"

Shuuei was surprised, but he can't say he didn't expect it. This might not be love, but well, it is something, to have Li Kouyuu all caught up with a girl like this. He sighed. "Well, at most she'd either be executed or sentenced to a lifetime in the dungeons..."

The scholar's fist tightened obviously around the brush, and then nodded stiffly. Shuuei stared at Kouyuu's mad expression for a few seconds, then stood up.

"I'll be leaving now," he called back over his shoulder. "...See you." As he walked out the door, he noticed Mien standing there, head bowed, staring at his feet. With a nod in greeting, he turned and walked away, back to the brunette. Her eyes traveled up to rest on the back of the shogun's head, head slightly cocked in wonder, because, as you know, allowing someone full access to your back means well, means trust. But her gaze fell again, this time to the door of the library, pondering in guilt whether or not she deserved that trust.

--

Shuuei walked in through the door of Ryuuki's bedchamber. "So? Am I wrong?" Ryuuki asked, nodding his head towards the table. Shuuei complied and sat down, scooting forward a bit.

"Not at all your majesty, not at all..."

--

"Kouyuu-dono, you shouldn't drink so much sake," Mien said, trying to coax the ceramic bottle out of the scholar's hand. Koyuu just knocked her hand away.

"Shut up! Just leave me alone!" Kouyuu exclaimed, drunk, no doubt.

"Kouyuu-dono!" Mien tried again. Koyuu pushed her away once more.

"I said, leave me alone!" Mien was silent at this, watching the man down the last bit of the drink, slamming it down at his side, but still gripping its neck. A few silent moments later, Mien walked forward, gently took the bottle out of Kouyuu's hand and led him towards his bed. He came quietly, eyes half closed. But at the edge of the bed he stumbled. This caught Mien by surprise, but she didn't try to dodge when Koyuu fell on top of her, gently snoring. She laughed quietly at Koyuu as she flipped him over with ease, carefully placing him on top of the bed. She slowly pulled the green robes off and pulled the sheets over him, tucking him in as a mother would for her son. Then, she stepped back, corners of her mouth turned up, but not really smiling. From within his discarded robes she pulled out the chloroform bottle, now empty, and placed it beside his bed. With nary a sound, she mouthed the words the scholar had said to her just last night, then turned on her heels and stalked out the door.

Just as the brunette closed the door behind her, two masked men appeared out of nowhere, sliding off the dark cloth that covered their mouths and noses. Mien didn't show any signs of surprise. In fact, she seemed to be expecting them. One of them said in a hushed tone, "Kaze-sama has a new plan."

"Oh?"

The other man finished, "Kaze-sama says that in order to make the emperor fall, we must start by killing off his resources."

Mien knew it was coming. She had predicted this, read the sadistic "Kaze-sama's" actions, and knew the orders would come to her sooner or later.

"Hmmmm..." Mien's green eyes turned as cold and sharp as steel, soft, soothing voice turned dark and icy. Both men slipped deftly into fighting stances.

"Kaze-sama had warned us about your possible reaction. If we must, we will get rid of you."

With a mocking smirk on her lips, Mien taunted, "Perhaps this is why Kaze-sama sent two of his private _dogs_ instead of the usual assassins." Both men's features tightened. Without further ado, they drew their swords out and sprinted forward, closing the distance between the trio. But of course, Mien wouldn't be taken down so easily. After all, their masters had been the same. She disappeared right after them, vanishing into thin air. All of the sudden, the door was sliced open. No blood spilled, but both assassins were only missing Mien by a hair's breath. All three of them froze at the same time, the brunette still weaponless.

"Kaze-sama had told us you wouldn't be able to fight back," one assassin gloated.

"Oh? And did your great _Kaze-sama_ tell you how I _can_ fight back?" Her sassy tone further angered the assassins. Twin scowls formed on their faces as they rushed forward once more. Mien did not move this time, but stayed stiffly poised, eyes trained on both their weapons. Suddenly, both katanas were brought down. Mien did a quick turn sideways, dodging both their swords, doing a side flip neatly onto the bed. All this happened in a fraction of a second, too quick for a bystander's eyes to see.

The first assassin's eyes narrowed. "You could've gotten away with that move, yet you chose to stay possibly to death and protect that man. What is he to you?"

Then, she did the two thing all assassins and warriors alike were forbid to do upon the battlefield: she looked away from her opponents to the unconscious Kouyuu, and _smiled_. Actions spoke louder than words, and the two men instantly understood.

"Are you not in love with the man?" The same assassin asked, disgust lacing every syllable. Mien looked over at him calmly.

"I am his bodyguard, and I have to ensure his safety at all times. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Well said, if not all truthful..." A new voice said from the doorway. All heads turned towards the voice, and Mien gasped.

"Ran-shogun!" Shuuei grinned at Mien.

"Indeed, along with his Imperial Army surrounding the place!" Mien looked down at the two assassins, smirking.

"You heard him. You've got no way to escape." The assassins scowled in response, now poised back to back, one watching the brunette, the other on Shuuei. Mien glanced back to Kouyuu, pondering silently. Then, she seemed to have made up her mind.

"Ran-shogun? Would you mind doing me a favor and not attack first? There is something I must do. And please to not interfere as well." Shuuhei remained smiling at this, albeit a tad bit surprised.

"By all means, m'lady, help yourself."

Mien stepped down from the bedpost, bundling her long hair up into a ponytail. "I'll fight you both. Right here, right now. Beat me, and I'll ensure you a safe passage home," she said, facing the assassins straight on. The two saw this as a chance rather than a trap. It was a clear invitation to let out all their skills and show this conceited bitch who they were. Exchanging a knowing smirk, they disappeared.

Shuuei backed up instinctively, adrenaline pumping through him, but all at once following the brunette's wishes and not giving the order to attack. His men were tense behind him. Mien's eyes followed their movements around the room, dodging a flash of steel every few seconds. All of the sudden, both of them struck. It was obvious the girl had predicted the move, but she did nothing to prevent it. Blood splashed onto the white bed and the wooden ground. Mien staggered a little but did nothing to show the pain of the two deep gashes in her arms. Instead, a smile came to her lips.

As if reciting from an old prayer, Mien said in a clear, monotonous voice, "Thy bond breaks if sins washed away by thine own blood, thus able to break away, freeing thee from indenture." Then, Shuuei watched in amazement as the brunette pulled a short blade from her sleeve, clamping it tightly between her teeth, arms dangling limply at her sides. In a brief second of tense silence, she disappeared. All eyes looked around for her, the assassins' panicked and flitting around the most. Then suddenly, one of the assassins cried out in pain. A dark hole appeared in his chest from where his heart was. Crimson blood dying his black clothes even darker. The other assassin took the moment where the brunette was momentarily incapacitated by the dead weight above her and charged forward, eyes crazed. Mien likewise sprinted forward, her white robes now bloodred. As they were about to meet, the assassin ducked and turned to Mien's back. Expecting this, she followed likewise. Using the momentum from the turn, she let loose the dagger, aimed straight for the man. Realization hit Mien when the assassin did not block the dagger, but instead threw out two, no three, darts. Mien's sharp eyes caught the movement of the third shadow dart, hidden underneath the larger, broader dagger thrown at Shuuhei. Shuuei acted immediately, drawing out his sword and flicking away the obvious dagger. But the angle his sword was in prevented him to block the second one. The last dagger flew to the still drugged and immobile Kouyuu, lying on the bed.

Mien had a semi-second to decide. Stonefaced, she threw out a thin iron chain that was wrapped around her left arm to Shuuei's direction, running the opposite way at the same time. Both darts traveled at the same speed, hitting simultaneously. One bounced harmlessly off the iron chain, which immediately turned a darker color, while the other skewered Mien's hand and struck right beneath her throat. The force knocked Mien backwards onto the bed and into Kouyuu. The impact awoken the sleeping scholar as the whole tapestry above them fell, covering them with sheets of linen. Shuuei rushed forward, accompanied by 2 armored generals, yelling orders back to the troop outside.

"Kouyuu!" the general yelled in panic. He started to cut an opening in the sheets when Kouyuu suddenly burst out, Mien's limp form in his arms. He stood up, impatiently brushing all the cloths off him, shooting a meaningful look in his friend's direction. Shuuei instantly understood, and signaled for one of the generals."Get the doctor and tell him she is poisoned," he commanded, then picked up the dart on the ground with a handkerchief and handed it to the soldier. The officer saluted and took Mien's body from the scholar's hands. Seeing his bodyguard safe, Kouyuu finally relaxed and let his straining legs collapse under him, smiling slightly at the irony before the darkness overwhelmed his sight.

--

Mien woke up, vision blurry and hazy, but was awake nonetheless. She tried to move but a sharp pain shot up her arms. For a moment she wondered why, then the memories of the battle came back to her. She found it hard to breathe, as if there was a blockade of something in her throat. Her whole body ached, and her head was pounding. She tried to draw more air into her lungs, but a sharp pain seared through her chest, creating a suffocating weight. Gasping and coughing, Mien covered her mouth with her hand, only to stare at them in shock when she pulled them away. She barely heard the doors open to her right and the people walking in. Nothing just made sense anymore, for her hands were covered with dark red blood, staining the cuff of her robes. Dark shadows surrounded her, trying to reach for her hand. Mien just pulled them back, shivering and eyes clenched in pain. Then all of a sudden, a familiar voice spoke next to her ears, softly, soothingly. Hands gently clasped around her shoulders, the touch as soft as feathers. The hands gently pushed her back onto the bed. She followed the their guide, slowly lying down, as to not start another coughing fit. One hand released their grip and moved tenderly over her eyes, slowly moving down. Mien followed and closed her eyes. The cool hands somehow triggered the exhaustion within her, and once more, she let the darkness overtake her conscious.

--

"So? Did you find out?" Kouyuu had jumped out of his seat the moment the doctor walked in, eyes wide and hopeful. The doctor glanced at his expression face, and then looked down, lightly shaking his hand. The scholar's eyes turned blank; void of any emotions. The same feeling of hopelessness washed over him, knocking his knees out from beneath him, making him collapse onto the chair. Over the days, Mien had turned paler and skinnier, yet a content smile still adorned her lips as long as Kouyuu was beside her. So he tried to stay by her as much as possible everyday, having his meals and work brought to him and the doctor making routine checks on the brunette as well as to change the bandage on his forehead. Shuuei admantly refused to let him stay when the wound wouldn't stop bleeding, but shoving a wad of cotton cloths against the cut with necessary force stopped the flow, and Kouyuu was (reluctantly) allowed to stay.

There was another reason behind why the scholar refused to budge from the seat beside Mien's bed. The doctor couldn't find the antidote to the poison. The dart had been soaked with some sort of ultra mega extreme poison that no antidotes have been accounted. The doctor said it might be the end of her time, so naturally, Kouyuu wanted to stay by her.

On this day, however, everything in Kouyuu's view about death changed. Mien had woken up from her 3-day slumber. She was weak and pale, thin and frail. Her breathing was hard and couldn't move a few inches without panting. Everyone pretended not to notice, but this all the same made it more painful for Mien. She knew she was dying. Their faces proved it.

That night, Ryuuki, Shuuei, and Kouyuu arrived at Mien's room. Kouyuu helped her sit up, pulling a shawl around her shoulders. Shuuei grabbed a chair and pulled it next to the bed, gesturing for Ryuuki to sit down. Taking a breath and smiling slightly, the emperor began, "I would like to thank you for exposing the rebellion group. Thanks to the assassin, we were able to get information and catch them."

Mien lightly shook her head. "I didn't do anything. And I do apologize for my previous intention."

"There's no need for an apology," Ryuuki amended at Kouyuu's look. "All the charges are dropped. You helped us a great deal."

"...I'm sorry for the trouble..."

The scholar had been holding her by her shoulders. At these words, he tensed and tightened his grip. Shuuei exhaled and smiled.

"We know you missed on purpose, so the thief would be immobile and incapable of getting away yet still alive for questioning and interrogation." Mien only blinked at these words. Ryuuki continued.

"Thanks to you, we have caught Shishio, who was under the alias of "Kaze-sama" during his reign of the uprising group." Mien took a shaky breath. Ryuuki closed his eyes and stood up. "Well, Shuuei, we should get going now." Turning back, he ordered, "Kouyuu, you stay here and guard Ki-dono for the night." Koyuu didn't even reply as they walked out the door, only bowing his head ever so slightly. When the two were gone, he turned, gazing sadly at his bodyguard's face, momentarily shrouded by a cloud passing over the moon.

"I suppose you already know, so I won't explain nor deny it." he started. "But I do oblige to asking you why." Mien had a knowing look on her face, as if she was expecting this. "...You did realize the darts were poisoned, correct?" Kouyuu's eyebrows furrowed as he spoke, his voice increasing speed.

"I'm your bodyguard. It is my duty to protect my master. And…" Kouyuu watched as the most peculiar expression came over Mien's face. Tender, almost. His hands came up, brushing his fingertips against her pale cheeks. She looked up. Grey met green. The cloud passed, and the brunette's green eyes were tearful and pained. Moonlight illuminated the room.

Their lips met. Mien slowly closed her eyes and allowed Kouyuu to gently slip off her shawl. He lightly pushed Mien down on the bed. Breaking their touch, he sat up. Taking the thicker covers that were thrown to the foot of the bed, he soothingly covered her with them. Lowering himself and gently kissing her forehead, the scholar smiled sadly at her.

"Please don't be sad, Kouyuu-dono." Closing her eyes and smiling, Mien whispered, "Death is part of life. If I am meant to be gone now, I shall gladly accept." A loose tear rolled down her cheeks. "The only thing I regret is fate not allowing us together." There was a moment of silence as Kouyuu gently wiped away Mien's tears.

_"I love you."_

Those were Mien's last words. Apparently, after Koyuu left the room, she had died. There was no struggle, no pain, except for the ones already administered. She was at ease, having accomplished her job. But the strange thing was, Mien was gripping a jade tightly in her right fist when she died. On it was a single character: Li. It was hand-made by the brunette, a gift for Kouyuu. It was said that the scholar had never taken it off since he had adorned the accessory. During Mien's burial, Kouyuu didn't shed even one tear. "She wouldn't have wanted anyone to be sad. She was contented to go," he had explained later on. A few weeks later, everything seems back to normal, normal as in before Mien had come. Kouyuu yelled and scolded Shuuei everyday, and as usual, Shuuei laughed them off everyday. Nothing seemed different, except the scholar had made an oath at Mien's tomb. And he has kept it until his death. Kouyuu had never married nor courted since Mien's death.

* * *

**A/N: If you didn't know, iron changes color if there's poison.**

**Random omake that I felt didn't really fit if I added onto the end of the story:**

"So... everything just went to the pits since Ki-dono, huh?" Shuuei's voice called from the door to Kouyuu's office. He was momentarily confused.

"What are you talking about? I cleaned up the office just this morning."

The general cocked an eyebrow at the piles and stacks of books around the room. Well, perhaps Kouyuu did try cleaning up. There doesn't seem to be so much random papers around anymore. He sighed. Getting Kouyuu a lady-in-waiting was really a good idea. He opened his mouth to suggest the idea, only to be shut up by the scholar's venomous glare.

"No way in hell. I've sworn off women, and that's that."

Strange, how everything Kouyuu says always seems to be hinting at something. Plastering his best womanizer smile on his lips, Shuuei stalked forward, eyes half-lidded as he leaned across the table, trapping Kouyuu between his arms.

"Sure then. No women," he purred. Oh how he enjoyed the panicked look in his "friend's" eyes. "How about _men_...?"

Then, without warning, he closed the short distance between their lips.

--

In a room far, far away, Ryuuki sighed at the tall pile of papers he had to read and sign. Sometimes, being an emperor is such hard work. _Ah well_, he thought as he balanced the ink tray carefully on the edge of the table, right above the pile. _At least I'll be able to get out of it soon. Shuuei's gone looking for Kouyuu..._

Right on cue, the earth seem to rumble and shake, tipping the tray facedown right onto the papers. Ryuuki allowd himself a smug grin, then listened for the echo that had become a day-to-day event in Saiunkoku.

"SHUUEI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

**Brilliant, ain't it~?**

**xD**

**Toldja I was gonna make it a Kouyuu/Shuuei fic~~**

**Now, I don't blame u if u don't review. But I will be somewhat irked.**

**Copy 'n' paste then, if you're not up to typing.**

**"Yes, like the brilliant author of this terrific fanfic, I love Kouyuu and citrus fruits. Thumbs up~!"**

**x3  
**


End file.
